Humans Talk
by Elanor Sinerse
Summary: RonMale Blaise Actually - Ron going to meet up with Blaise. One-Shot (Be nice, I'm trying to get used to 1st person still) RR


Humans Talk

Elanor Sinerse

-

A/N: One-Shot

-

Disclaimer: I own nada.

-

I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life. When Blaise asked me a few days ago if I wanted to study with him, I thought he was joking, but he wasn't.

So we studied.

Kind of dumb and boring, I know, but still.

I didn't know he was attracted to me - hell, I didn't know that he knew I was gay!

Which brings me to where I'm going now. I'm going to meet him…for our first date.

I can't believe I agreed to this…

Okay, Ron, a few deep breaths and you're fine, just…breathe…

Alright, I'm better now. I can't believe I'm going on a date with another guy…Ever since I figured out I was this way, I began to go out with every girl I could, not that that was a lot, but still. I had to prove to people that, you know. I wasn't.

But apparently that didn't work on Zabini. Oh no, hardly. I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this, I can-

Merlin, he looks good!

Ron, stop it!

I'm walking over to him, everything is fine, everything is good, we're both in the right hallway, we're both _here…_

"You came Ronald, I'm impressed." Are the first things out of his mouth. What a bastard. I don't even get a hello?

"Yeah, well…" No, I don't sound like an idiot. Not at all. I just sound like a spineless slug, but not an idiot…and why the hell is he calling me Ronald?

"I'm not going to hurt you Ronald." Merlin, I'm nervous. Won't he stop calling me that? Can't we get down to the date business?

"Quit calling me that!" I snapped. Ooh, I didn't need to make that sound so mean…

"Quit calling you what? Ronald? It is your given name, isn't it?" Can't this guy look uncomfortable for a second? I feel like my skin is crawling all over my body…which, when you think about it, I couldn't know because skin doesn't crawl…

"Yes, but it always makes me feel uncomfortable when people call me that." I find myself saying to him, then I got ready to add, "I prefer 'Ron'." Which I did.

Blaise smiled at me. He freaking smiled at me. Yes! I'm not a complete idiot! Oh, wait, is that why he's smiling at me?

"Alright then, Ron. As you know already, you are perfectly allowed to call me Blaise."

"I-I know…" Oh, I know…I'm just to nervous to use it. If I say your name, this would be a whole lot more real than what it already is right now, and I'm not quite sure I'm ready for that yet…

Wait a second.

"'Perfectly allowed?' Is there a way to be 'imperfectly allowed'? I thought you could only be one or the other-" Blaise put his hand over my mouth and smiled at me again. He took a step back from me and as much as I hate to admit it, I hated the fact I lost his warmth. That was nice.

"I had a small lapse in my English, so sorry Mr. Weasley. Please, except my humblest apologies." He had a slight mocking tone in his voice now.

Bastard.

He began walking closer to me again. I thought for a moment about backing up but didn't get the chance because Blaise grabbed my chin and began to kiss me. My mind is kind of fogging up…probably 'cause we're still kis…

We split apart, why'd we split apart?

Besides air, I mean.

"What…How…Why'd you stop?" Wait…don't…move…where? Merlin, I sound like an idiot. Wait, did I just yell that?

Look around the hall, nope, no one came running to see what was wrong. Geesh, Blaise was right when he said people rarely came this way!

Look back at Blaise, who looks very good in my arms by the way, and since I have one of my hands in his hair, I should probably comment that it was really soft too.

"I thought you said you wanted to take this slowly." He told me. Smug bloody demon! He's enjoying toying with me! Let's see, what's a way that won't make me look like more an idiot than what has already happened…

"We never decided how fast 'slowly' is. One persons slow, may be another person's fast." Heh, that works for anything. 'You may say that's the speed of light, but under my scale, its something completely different…' 'You may say your broom is fast, but is it really fast, or just fast_er _than mine?' 'One person's trash is another person's treasure.'

He's still looking pleased.

Bloody bastard.

"So you're saying you're willing to take this a little bit faster?" He asked. I was somehow able to stop myself from rolling my eyes at him, anyone else would've gotten that in a heartbeat. Didn't we just establish this?

I just nodded.

He smirked.

"Good."

Then we started snogging.

Damn, this was the life.

-

A/N: Quick, cute, and somewhat fluffy. Companion to Portraits Talk. Ron was sort of…OOC…oh well.


End file.
